This heat calls for lemonade
by bubblesim992
Summary: it is summer and ema is happy to find out that her childhood friend has come back to japan to see her but will her brothers be happy? some lime in later chapters XD so yeah enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This heat calls for lemonade

Ema x brothers Ema x OC

Chapter 1 No caller ID

It was a sunny Thursday morning, Ema was awoken by a ringing sound, she groaned in annoyance. Ema rolled out of bed and made her way to her desk grabbing her phone.

Ema P.O.V

I opened my phone to look at the callers ID i sqint my eyes at the sudden brightens of the phone to see that it was an anonymous caller, curious to see who it was i decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"HELLLOOO EMA~ "

i pull the phone away from my ear from the loudness and put it back to my ear once the voice had lowered its volume.

"sorry but who is this exactly?"

"how rude! you forgot about me already! and here i am in japan coming to see you and you can even remember me... i think i might cry!"

'wait no, it cant be...'

"HATORI?!" i answer back in shock.

To be continued...


	2. hey babe

chapter2 babe

"HATORI?!" i say in shock

" that right babe you finally remember"

normal pov

ema blushed when she heard him call her babe. It has been a long time since she last saw her best friend, befor ema moved to live with her new step brothers hatori had to move to America because of his fathers work.

" ah sorry i just woke up ha..ha he" ema apologized

" well that explains it, your not normally the morning person, are you he he"

"yeah..."

"so are you going to come and see me at the air port or what?"

emas eyes widen when she finally relised he was in japan

"oh yeah o-of course i am on my way see you in 20!" ema answered in excitement while running to her closet

" okay cant wait to see you babe" with that hatori hanged up

Ema was running around her room like a mad woman trying to get ready, she decided to ware a simple pink summer dress with a heart shaped necklaces and sandals, she decided to just brush through her hair since she was running late.

once Ema was done getting ready she made her way to the elevator and was surprised to see ...


	3. papa?

"Papa!?"

Ema stood in shock

"hows my little girl"

ema ran in to her papas arm and gave him a hug

"i missed you, when did you get back?"

" about five minutes ago, come i have a surprise for you!"

ema and her papa make their way to the living room to find hatori talking to ukyo

"HATORI!" ema called while running down the stairs and hugged hatori

"i found him at the air port and thought you might want to see him" emas papa explained

ema smiled and hugged hatori even tighter

"i am so glad to see you "

"so am i it been what 2 years since the last time i saw you! what happened to you" hatori joked

"i got sexy thats what happened!" ema jokenly said

ukyo looked shocked for a minute after she said that, it was a good thing it was just him there or one of his perverted brothers would make a unnecessary comment

"should i get breakfast started then?" smiled ukyo all tho he was a bit jealous at the way ema was with hatori

"sure! i will help!" ema said while letting go of hatori and making her way to the kitchen

hatori and rintaro made their way to the dinning room table to talk about stuff

" hatori deems like a nice guy how long have you knowen him?" ukyo questioned

" oh well he use to live near me so we would bump in to each anouther will walking to school so we would walk together and we started to become closer as time went on"

ema explained while washing some fruit. " ah i see well-" ukyo was cut of by wataru" good morning onee chan! oh whos that?" wataru asked while looking at hatori

"oh thats hatori he is a friend of mine" ema smiled wile patting watru on the head.

ten minutes later ( because i am lazy)

most of the brothers were know seated at the dinning room table waiting for their breakfast and showering question at hatori like how long have you known ema and how old are you or are you emas secret boyfriend.

ema looked at hatori and smiled and said

"hows our son?"

nearly ever brother chocked on their food

hatori looked confused and then decided to play along

" good he misses his mommy, i told him you where in heaven" hatori smiled

"awww so how do you like being a dad"

" pretty good i just miss you a lot"

all of the brothers where in shock and rintaro just smiled and shook his head

" why didn't you tell ue you had a son!?" yusuke shouted

" or that you had a boy friend and was deflowered!" kaname gasped

after that ema and hatori broke out in laughter, all of the brothers looked confused and then relised it was a joke

" so you don't have a son..." subaru asked

"no i was just kidding, i just wanted to see your reactions"

"ANYWAY i have an announcement" the eldest son masoami said

ever ones attention was on masoami

"since it is summer our parents have decided to have a family trip"

"yes and you guys get to decide" rintaro stated just then out of nowhere miswa popped up " HOWS MY BABYS!" she yelled, while ema and hatori was shocked at how she got there, the brother smiled and said hi to their mom and emas papa kissed her on the cheek.

"hello your name must be hatori! i am maswia" miwa said while shacking his hand " please to meet you " hatori kindly said

"and HOWS MY NEW BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY I CANT WAIT TO GIVE YOU THE TALK" miwa said while hugging the life out of ema

"ummm... hes not my boyf-iend..." ema tried to say while blushing like mad

on the other hand hatori was finding it hard to hold on to his laughs

" really... hey masoami you still have a chance!" miwa said while smiling like mad

ema blushed and so did masoami

**authors**** note:**

**sorry the first couple of chapters might not be that great but please make some suggestions for this fanfic, by the way hatori kind of looks like zero from vampire knight but with no tatoo, anyway see you in the next chapter! xx **


	4. baby waby

**authors note: Heyyy my fluffy bunny's (don't judge me XD ) i had made a chapter before this but sadly something happened so i just posted this one, nothing much happened in the last chapter they decided to go to miwa privet island since ema has never been before, and miwa and emas papa are staying in the complex until after their holiday, and finally fuuto , iori and hiku don't know hatori yet so they meet him in the future ~ this chapter is not that great but i did try and leave any suggestion that could help with this sotry thanks**

Emas pov

it has been three days since hatori came to japan, it has been so much fun spending time with him.

i was in the dinning room eating breakfast with my brothers, ( wataru ,masoami ,ukyo ,yuuske and subrau) i felt my phone ringing in my pocket, so i excused my self from the table to answer it, i looked at the caller ID and saw that it was hatori old number so i answered it straight away.

"hello!"

"EMAAAAAAA WHAT YOU DOIN?~" hatori replayed/yelled

"i WAS eating food" i said

"oh really well hurry up and eat and meet me at the nerd cafe for some food!"

" iy iy captain! see you there!"

"k see ya babe"

with that i ended the phone call while blushing a light shade of pink.

i made my back to the dining room when i got there i was surprised to see miwa there

"EMA FINALLY YOUR HERE! HOWS MY NEW BABY WABY" miwa said in child like manner while jumping out of her seat and hugging me to death

"im f-fin-e" i try to say

miwa finally lets go of me and skips back to her seat i then go back to my seat and try to eat my food as fast as i could nearly chocking on a piece of toast. when i finally finished i when to clean my plate when on my way i stubbed my toe on the counter

" OW ow ow ow " whined in pain while hoping out og the kitchen holding my food in one hand

"are you okay?" asked masoami who was now standing up from his chair

" yeah all good " i said while letting go of my foot

masoami then sat back down

normal pov

Ema had just finished getting dressed she wore black scorts with a white lace tank top and black flats and put her hair in a messy bun. Ema exited her room and made sure to lock it, once she had done that she made her way to the living area to say goodbye to her papa and miwa.

Once she left the complex she headed to the nerd cafe, she was half way there when she herd someone calling on her, she turned around to see it was natsume.

" oi what are you doing here?" natsume asked not used to seeing Ema in this kind of place

" i was on my way to meet up with a friend" ema explained with a smile on her face

" oh where are you meeting her do you want me to take you?" natsume asked

" oh no thank its just right around the corner i am sure i will be fine but thank anyway, i better go thought he probably has been waiting a while" ema said while looking at her phone for the time

"he?" natsume asked in worry

"oh my friend is a boy is name is hatori" ema said

"oh i remember mom saying something about him, i would like to meet him some day"

"oh yeah you would like him! he is really nice and also likes the same video games he he" Ema said happily

"well i will see you soon bye Ema" natsume said before walking away

Ema shouted her goodbyes happily and made her way the the cafe where she saw hatori sitting outside with two coffiees and looking at his phone. Ema smiled and waled up behind him she then put her hands over his eyes

"guess who" she said

"uhh pewdiepie!" hatori answers jokenly

" he he no silly it me Ema " ema said then moving her hand away from his face and took the seat next to him. " oh i got you a coffee, tow sugers and loads of foam" hatori said while giving ema her coffee

"perfect thanks!" she thanked him and then took a sip leaving a tinny bit of foam/cream on the corner of her mouth hatori saw this and then started to laugh a little

"whats so funny?" ema asked feeling a little annoyed

"you" hatori said and then licked the foam/cream of the corner of her mouth, ema jumped back from him and started to blush like crazy. "sorry ha ha but it was funny!" hatori explained, that had made ema laugh.

time went by it was almost 2 in the afternoon when ema got a text from miwa

'hey my baby waby! meet me at the bench next to the clock in the center at 2:15 i want to sped some girly time with my new beautiful daughter

love mama'

Ema smiled while reading the text and looked at hatori, hatori felt happy to see ema look at him with that smile he really was happy for her, she finally had a family she always wanted. "so i guess i will see you later" hatori said with a smile

"yeah i guess but will you be okay?"

" what are you talking about i am a awesome dude i can handle being alone for a while, you missy need to go and enjoy spending time with you new mom" hatori said

"o-okay bye see you in a while!" ema said full of joy

ema and hatori hugged and the parted ways , little did they know someone or some people in other words where watching them .


	5. thank you mom

"they sure are close" said the hazel eyed man

"yes they are, but it seems they are just friends" replied the ukyo

" are you sure that friend ship will last long? if you ask me, at this rate i might need to add another person on the score board hmp" said the cross dresser

"what score board?!" ukyo asked

"you will see soon enough" haru smiled

" indeed just like you will see my fist soon enough if you dont tell me!" ukyo threatened the novelist

" oh look at the time, so nice bumping in to you but i have to flee!" said the novelist already walking away

ukyo pov

'jeez how annoying!' i thought to my self. i sigh in frustration and continue walking back home, i had finished my case early so i decided i would head home and get a head start on the chores and cooking.

i couldnt help my self but think about ema and hatori... they looked like a young couple, its wrong for me to wish that was me in hatoris place, but even so i cant help but feel jealous.

i finally made it home, my work place wasn't that far away from the complex so it was easy for me to walk to work and back. i made my way in the complex and make my way straight to the kitchen to check the schedule, every one seems to be out the only one that would be back for dinner would be masoami, wataru, yusuke and ... ema.

ema pov

i was sitting where miwa told me she would meet me, it was 2:20 i was just about to text miwa when i hear someone call my my name from behind me

"EMAAAA SORRYYYY IM LATEEE" ... it was miwa

"oh no it okay i didnt wait long " i smiled and reassured miwa

"yay i finally get to spend some time with my new daughter, now lets see... oh i know to the perfect store to take you to! "miwa said while holding on to my hand and pulling her along the street

miwa lets go of my hand and smiles at me " this shop is perfect for girls your age he he, come on let try some stuff on!"

when we enter the shop i pause awe, the store was so cutely decorated, it had light pink walls and a dark pink wooden floor, the workers had on cute frilly dresses and big welcoming smiles on their faces. one of the employees see us enter and calls miwas name

"miwa! its been so long how are you!" she askes while hugging miwa

" im fine, well more than fine i have a daughter, thats why i am here actually"

" oh my goodness LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE" she said while pinching my cheeks

" yui this is ema, ema this is yui my best friend!" miwa introduced us

" its nice to meet you!" i say

"he he he so cute... wait i know what you would look super cute in! come with me~!" yui said while pulling me towards the dressing rooms

'this is going to be fun' i thought to my self while smiling

normal pov

masoami and wataru were sitting on the couch watching cartoons while ukyo was in the kitching cookind and yusuke was still yet to return.

ema and miwa were walking back to the complex with loads of shopping bags , ema had bought two outfits and miwa bought her three, ema wasnt sure but miwa said that its a gift for being a wonderful daughter, ema had thanked her like a million times .

they got to the complex and made their way to the elevator

" oh yeah heres a gift from yui she said that you would look super cute in it!" miwa said to ema while handing her a small light pink box with a black lacy ribon .

"oh thank you...mom" ema said while taking the box in her hand and smiling

miwa paused for a moment and then hugged ema smiling like mad, ema hugged her back and smiled.

with a ding the doors of the elevator opened dropping them off on the 4th floor to drop of the bags in emas they dropped off the bag the made their way to the living room.

once they were back in the elevator miwa phone started ringing, she answered the phone and put it to her ear

"hello this is miwa speaking" miwa said in a formal matter

ema could faintly hear the callers voice, it sounded like yui

"oh no okay i will be right there, ha ha silly me thank you" miwa said and hung up the phone

"sorry but it looks like a left my purse at the store i will have to go but i will see you later my baby waby " miwa siad soon after the doors opened.

ema smiled and waved good bye

ema made her way down the stairs and was greeted by a happy wataru

"onee chan! your home!" wataru said as he was running towards ema to hug her

"mm hello wataru" ema said and happily hugged wataru back

masoami walked over to wataru and put and hand on his shoulder

"wataru can you help ukyo in the kitchen for a minute please" masaomi said

"sure! are you coming onee chan?" watau asked letting go of ema

"sorry wataru but i need to talk to ema for a minute"

wataru nodded and made his way to the kitchen. ema was a little worried , she hoped that nothing was wrong

"is something wrong" ema asked when wataru was out of sight

"no nothing is wrong ema quite the opposite acutely" said masoami seeing ema sigh of relive

"i was wondering if you could do me a favor?" masoami asked starting to blush a little

"of course i would be happy to" ema said wondering what the favour could be

"well you see, a week after the holiday, the collage i went to when i was studying is hosting a rieuinune for the doctors that trained there, and i was wondering if you could come with me " asked masoami while blushing a light shade of pink

ema smiled and nodded her head " i would love to"

"great thank you!" masoami said while hugging ema

**AN/: hello my readers, i hope that this chapter was okay i was kind of stuck, but any way since monday is the day i go back to hell eh i mean school i decided to make a special chapter that will be posted some time on sunday or early monday morning, since this fan fic is called this heat calls for lemonade i made the next chapter a slight lemony chapter. so look forward to that my fluffy bunnys XD any way have a nice day!**


	6. bastard!

** AN/: heyyyyyyyy my fluffy bunnys sorry i know i said Sunday but i was busy with last minute home work XD **

**i was thinking on writing another fanfic but i am not sure on what to do, i was thinking on doing a brocon and black butler crossover or an american horror story/brocon styled fanfic **

**so i thought i would let you decide!. any way the the chapter commence!**

**p.s. sorry if i spell some of their names wrong, and if this is a short chapter. next chapter the are driving to the resort, they meet hatori there, but why was he there you ask well you will have to find out hehe oh and before i forget, GOMENNNN I FORGOT JULI! i am so sorry if you are sad about juli not being in the fanfic but i promise i will make him appear in the next fanfic!**

ema pov

I had finished eating my dinner and went to the kitchen to clean up. once i was done filling the dishwasher and dried my hands i said goodnight to masoami and ukyo who sat on the red couch drinking a couple of beers, once they bid goodnight i made my way upstairs and entered my room.

i closed the door behind me and sighed, i walked over to my desk and opened up my laptop, i looked at my homescreen to see the picture me and hatori took on our first day of middle school, i looked at hatoris cheeky smile, nothing much as changed there i smiled and thought to my self before opening up google, i clicked on the search bar and typed the word messengerbook, i had made an account on this website so i could chat with hatori while pretending to do homework, i laughed slightly at the thought of me and hatori a couple of years back when we first started highschool i would always stress over last minute homework because of hatori spamming me and me giving in to chat to him. i was pulled away from my thoughts when i herd a knock at my door,i stood up from my chair and walked to my door, switching on the light switch before opening the door.

i opened the door slightly, before opening it completely to see tuskian, with a grin on his face and a green script in his left hand.

"sorry~ did i wake you?" tuskiban asked in a cheeky kind of way

"n-no you didnt" i say looking back at my desk to see my laptop with a loading screen on it.

"good, i was wondering if you could practice my lines with me, since we are on holiday i want to get it out of the way so that WE could have some fun" tuskiban explained over exaggerating the "we" part.

"sure come in" i said stepping back to let him in. once he was in i closed the door leaving it unlocked and quickly minimized the tab and made walked to the bed where tuskiban was sitting, while getting his lines ready. i sat my self down next to him, blushing slightly only to have him say

"why are you always around him?! do you even love him?" tuskiban said in a deep and angered voice. i was stunned and did not know what to say,

"eh..." i looked down at my scorts ( skirt/shorts )

"do you know how long i have LOVED you, and you go to another man! i cant stand it! and i hate the fact i cant be with you, because of HIM!" tuskibans voice raised

i didnt know how to reply, and what man can he possibly mean?

"its your line~" taskibans voice was back to his playful self

i looked up at him and then it hit me... he was reading the script, how embarrassing! but i have to admit his voice acting is really amazing!

"oh eh ..." i looked over at the script and read my lines out loud the best i could

"i dont want to be with that man... i forced my self to love him... because i love my brother!" ema read waiting for taskiban to read his line, but that never came instead she heard a tiny growl. wondering to would of been the problem she looked upp to see taskiban looking over at her desk with his hair covering his eyes.

"taskiban?" i asked wondering why he was in this state

taskiban looked up and turned to me "nothing, its getting late i think you should sleep since we have to pack tomorrow" he simply said before walking to the door and opening it "good night" he said and then closed the door

i sighed and walked to my dresser to get some night clothes.

i got dressed and switched off my laptop, i then plopped down on my bed and pulled the covers up my petite body. just before i went to sleep i texted hatori good night and had him reply 'good night and sweet dreams~ xx' i smiled and felt my eyes slowly closing to fall into a deep sleep.

taskibans pov

when i saw her laptop sitting on her desk, i felt anger rise from the pit of my stomach, why i thought to my self, i knew they were friends but i couldnt help but feel as if they were more than that, or that some day she would be taken by him, i heard ema call my name i could feel that she was confused but i couldnt take sitting in the room any longer, i told her it was nothing and then left the room saying good night. i went down stairs to grab my phone that i left on the kitchen counter, as i walk down stairs i could hear masoami and ukyo with raised voices, i got a little worried since they never raised their voices to each another, so i hurried down the stairs and asked what was going on.

"Nothing" masoami simply said before leaving the room and up the stairs, i looked at ukyo who just shakes his head and walked to the kitchen. i let it slide and thought i would ask them tomorrow, i looked at the coffee table to see 2 bottles of beer, so they wouldnt of been drunk, which means the argument they had must of been serious.

ukyo pov ( when ema bid them goodnight)

ema came through and bid us good night we did the same and wished her pleasant dreams she smiled and bowed her head and started to walk up the stairs, when she was walking up the stairs and couldnt help but look at her slim waist down to her long silky legs, oh how i wish-

i was stopped half way through my thoughts but masoami who put down his empty bottle on the table.

"next time dont stare at ema in that way!" masoami said to me while looking at me with angered eyes, i looked at him and simply saying

"what the way you do when no one is looking!" it was true, at times were ema was wearing shorts or a skirt masoami would look at her with lust and want in his eyes with out her noticing.

"you bastard!" masoami growled

"you call me a bastard when you are the one was "meant" to be protecting ema not jacking off to her!" i shot back, i wasnt sure if it was true, but i had a feeling it was.

"jacking off to her what the hell! says the one helps her cook in the kitchen by feeling her up!" i growled at that statement

just the we heard tuskiban come down stairs asking what was going on, masoami said it was nothing and made his way up the stairs giving me a threatening look

i shoke my head and made my way to the kitchen to get another beer and made my way to my room

'i will win ema over, i will sertanly not hand her over to a bastard of a big brother!'


	7. what am i doing now HUH?

**AN/: helllooo my fluffy bunnysss, i bring you another chapter! ema might be a little ooc but i tried and i am doing a first chapter to my brothers conflict/black butler fanfict on Tuesday wayy, soo on with the story**

emas pov

I had awoken with the sun light hitting my eyes, today was the day that me and my brothers left to go to miwas private island. I turned my head to my nightstand and looked at my alarm clock to see that it was seven am. My eyes widden, shit i'm late i thought to my self as i rush and stumble out of bed to get ready. I quickly put on a black and white over sized peter color dress/shirt with black tights and a pair of ankle boots, i had just brushed my hair through.

After i had got ready i opened my closet doors to get my ready packed suit case and exited my room locking it behind me. I ran and tripped my way to the elevator, once i had reached the elevator i pushed the button and waited for the doors to open * sigh *.

with a ding the elevator doors opened, i walked in pressing the button with the floor number, the elevator started to move down and stopped and opened the doors. i walked out the complex to see most of my brothers waiting for me

"ah there you are ema" ukyo said

"sorry i didnt mean to keep you long!"

"it okay chii we didnt wait long" louis reasureded me

i looked around only to see maoami , ukyo , kaname , asuzan ,tskuban , natsume , sabrau , louis , iori and yuuske

" where every one else?" i asked

" fuuto and hukaru will meet us there and wataru has all ready left with our parents" said masoami

"ohhhh okay" i say

~time skip~ because i am lazy~still emas pov~

We had arrived at the resort hotel in the space of about 5 hours, every one had got their rooms, i shared my room with masoami and wataru, every one was putting away their things and went to meet papa and mom. I was still in my room putting away the last of my I was done i decided to text hatori telling him i survived the car ride before i went to meet every one else,

'hey i survived the car ride!'

' oh thank god! i thought i would lose you! any way hows your trip so far'

'fine i am away to meet my parent in the hotel restaurant...well by the looks of it, its more like a bar :D'

'hahaha well drink safely and dont for get to bring me some!'

'okay i will ttyl'

'okay bye babe'

i smiled and put my phone in my bra ( since i dont have a pocket... most girls do this) and headed to the bar/restaurant. I walked in and straight away i saw every one, i walked over to the table , wataru was the first to see me

"onee channnn! over here~!" wataru yelled while waving his hand above his head

i smiled and waved back and sat on my seat

"hello ema how was the ride?" asked papa

"good i didnt puke which was fine" i said earning a couple of chuckles

"EMMA MY BABY WABY! HOW ARE YOU!" miwa or mom

"fine how are you"

"WONDERFUL! hehe"

every one was making conversation and having laughs, i really love having a big family! i look at every one and see their smiling faces and big laughs it makes me feel all fuzzy and calm inside. I felt a pair of eyes on my and looked around again to see sabaru looking at me, i smiled at him and saw a pink blush appear, suddenly i felt a buzz coming from my phone and it started ringing, every one looked at me and i blushed like mad, i grabbed my phone from my bra and laughed nervously while seeing shocked and amused faces around the table

" sorry i will be right back" i say while walking away from the table and to the bar, i looked at the called I.D and saw it was Hatori, jeez he is going to die when i see him.

"WHAT!" i answer in anger

"jeez, sorry i embarresed you... hahahahahaHAHAHAHA that was the best time to callHAHA"

"DONT LAUGH! wait you saw that?" i asked

"yip! i can see you right now" he answered

"OH YEH then what am i doing now" i said while dancing like an idiot

"dancing like a idiot he he "

"OKAY LITTLE MISTER PERVERT SPY WHAT ABOUT NOW HUH!" i yelled while standing on the bar and started doing jumping jacks

"HAHAHA ema you have to stop jumping on the barr! every one is looking at you"

i stopped and looked around the room, it was drop dead silent and out of no were i heard hatori laugh... he was sitting at the table next to mine all this time

"uhhh haha ehh i was just ordering a jumping jack... drink and i umm hoped you enjoyed the entertainment set up by hatori and umm... yeah goodnight everybody he he eh" i said before hopping off the bar and walking back to my table to be welcomed by laughs. I looked at hatori and stuck my middle finger up at him and mouthed "you are so dead" i quickly calmed down and and had a drink of water

"ema dont feel embarrassed, the worst you could of done is slut dance!" miwa said while trieing to hold her laughs

"i think a slut dance would of been better!" kaname said earning a smack on the head by ukyo

"sorry i lost my temper at that prick over there" i said while nodding my head towards hatori

"what is he doing here any way?" asked yusske with a hint of anger and jelosly

"oh did i not tell you his father works with me, i guess he brought hatori along since he knew we would be here" miwa said while looking at papa

"oh yeah i remember him saying" papa said with realization

"and it didnt accrue to you to TELL ME BEFORE i made my self look like an idiot!" i say

"sorry but it wouldent make much of a difference sweetie" said papa

"really, well at least i can drown him" i say shooting a death glare at hatori who smiled back

~time skip~

It was nearly 10 and every one decided to go to bed. Me and hatori talked after i attacked him with a menu, he said sorry and i forgave him, he had already went to bed at 9:15.

i made my way up to my room along with masoami and wataru, once we were inside wataru was sleeping in masoamis arms so he set him on the bed.

"that was quite an event full day i can wait for the rest of the week" masoami said while smiling

"yeah i guess, i didnt mean to lose my temper its just that hatori can be a pain in the back some times" i sighed

" ha i can guess that much" masoami chuckled slightly

i giggled and walked over to the drawers to pick out my sleepware

"do you mine if i change in the bathroom?" i asked

"of course not , go ahead" said masoami who was pulling a blanket over wataru

i walked in the bathroom closing the door behind me i put my sleepware on the side of the tub and started to i was in my black and pink laced underwear, i walked over to the bath tub to get my sleepware when i tripped on the rug and hit my head off the side of the tub. Masoami heard the bang and rushed in the bathroom

"are you ok-" masoami stopped and blushed as he saw what i was wareing

" im fine just a bump thats all" i say while blushing a deep shade of pink and picked up a towel to cover my self and spotted blood dripping on the white towel masoami saw this and rushed to my side and lifted my chin to see my head, luckly it was nothing to serious, but masoami insisted that he should clean it up since he doesnt want it to get infected.

Masoami walks over to the sink and grabs the hand towel next to it and puts it under the cold water, once he was done he walked over to me and starts to clean my cut

"what happened?" he asked while blushing

"i tripped on the rug and hit my head" i say as i am covering my self with the white towel

" there all done" masoami says while putting the towel in the washing basket , as he closed the basked he fainted, probably from the sight of blood, i panicked and rushed to his side and tried to lift him off the ground so i could put him on the bed. I succeeded on that part and manged to get him on the bed, i felt his fore head to check his temperature, he was burning up so i hurried the the bath room and got a bowl and a cloth.

i sat next to his bed and daped his head with the cold cloth, he was still burning so undid the first 4 buttons on is shirt when i done the last button i felt masoami move slightly, i looked up to see he had woken up.

"ah good your awake!" i say in relive

"what happened?" he asked looking a little confused

"i hurt my head and you helped clean it up , but you fainted at the sight of blood after" i explained while dapping his head with the cloth

"ah thank you" he said

"no problem he he " i say

i saw masaomi look at my me and blushed

"eh ema do you mind maybe ..." he said lost for words

i looked at him confused and looked down to see me in lacy underware

"ah sorry i didnt mean to- i will go and get dressed" i say while trying to cover my self.

how could i be so stupid, today is just not my day!

masoamis pov he he he

i opened my eyes feeling a cold breeze on my chest, and saw ema undoing my shirt.

"ah good you are finally awake" she said with a bright smile

"what happened" i asked, i really dont remember anything that happened until me opening the bathroom door

"i hurt my head , and you helped my clean it up but you fainted at the sight of blood after" she said as she leaned forward a little to dap my head with cloth, i looked at her and got a perfect view of her breasts god i bet that bastard ukyo would love to be in my place.

"ah thank you" i say while blushing like mad , i then saw that she was in underwear which made the twitch in my pants worse.

"eh ema do you mind maybe..." i say lost for words she looked confused and then looked down, she flung her arm across her chest and apologized while hurrying to the bathroom.

i am going to have interesting dreams tonight, i say to my self while chuckling a little, god how i wanted to push her on the bed and kiss her soft skin while whispering sweet nothing in to her ear , if only wataru wasnt in the room...


	8. Hatori

**A:N/ hey fluffy bunnys! i thought for this chapter i would do a bio of hatori so you guys know more about him.**

**i will be posting the next chapter later on today! any way read on fluffy bunnnys ( or readers if that makes you less unconformable ) **

NAME: Hatori Edward Nash ( i couldn't think of a last name so i used mine )

AGE: 18 four months older than Ema

APPEARANCE: silver hair, pale skin, deep purple eyes, muscular but no muscular , height 6'1 ( kind of like zero from vampire knight if that helps :D )

Hatori is half American from his fathers side and half Japaneses from his mothers side.

Hatori has an older brother called shu who is 27 and lives in london. Hatori and Shu use to be close but they got in a fight when Shu got offered a job as a writer in london.

Hatori is a cheeky and flirty guy but when it comes to Ema he shows his caring a loving side alot more, he is most of the time over protective of Ema because of what happened to her when she was 13 that they know keep a secret.

Hatoris goal is to be come a successful astronomer along side Ema. He is the same as yuuske he also want to go to the same university as Ema.

Hatori lives in his old apartment with his father, his mother had left a couple of years ago for another man. Hatori has a good bond with his father and Emas father. Emas father thanks him for being with Ema at the worst of times, Hatori replied that he will always be with Ema.

When Hatori found out that Ema got a bunch of new brothers, Hatori was really mad and jealous. when he met her brothers he automatically hated them because he could tell that they did not love Ema as a sister like they should, because he too loves Ema as a woman and cant look at her as a best friend.

Hatori has extremely good grades in science and also Music, he is a talented singer and dancer even though he does not show it.

Hatoris dream is to marry Ema and have two children with her and work along side with her in astronomy.


	9. not my place to tell

**A:N/ heyy this chapter is a little short but any way this chapter is about ema and hatoris dramatic night soo read on! :D and enjoy**

_"aww aren't you a pretty think eh~" said a drunken voice _

_" NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" i yelled in fear _

_the drunken man walk forward in to the light "aww dont worry i dont bite...HARD" the man walked up to me and put his hands on my wrists _

_"Please stop...SOME ONE HELP ME! please!" i screamed as the man started kissing my neck _

_"HELP HELP HELP PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!" _

_"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE!" yelled the man and raised his hand to slap me across the face _

_"NOOO PLEASE LET ME GO" this time i started kicking, the drunken man lost his patience and pulled out a pocket knife _

_"know be a good little slut that you are and please me~" a sick smile was placed on his lips_

_ i felt my self start to cry as he cut the buttons of my shirt with his pocket knife, "my my my what nice breasts you have for a little one, you should stop wearing sports bras, they are a turn off~" the man lowered his head and started to kiss my collar bone_

_"please i am begging you! stop" i pleaded but the man did not listen instead he moved his free hand around my back and tried to un hook my sports bra _

_" AHHH HELP " i screamed once again, "SHUT UP!" the man yelled and cut my bare stomach lightly. i wined in pain._

_"EMA!" shouted a youngish male voice _

_"HELP HELP!" i shouted again so they could hear me _

_"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!" the man was about to cut me again but was stopped by a hand_

_"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" it was hatori _

_Hatori pulled the man away from me and gave him a punch that sent the drunken man to the ground _

_"ema are you okay?" hatoir asked as her put his hand forward to help my up, i took the offer and held his hand_

_"Hatori..." i say as i started to cry, just then the drunken man grabbed his knife and stabbed hatori in the lower leg _

_"HATORI!" I yelled as i helped him stand up, but failed when Hatori fainted. "looks like your little friend wont be able to help you, know time for the fun~"_

_"NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOO" i yelled as i woke up

"EMA!" shouted masoami who sitting next to me with his hand on my shoulders, i looked around the room to see all of my brothers including my parents and Hatori. They all looked at me with worried eyes. I couldnt help but look at Hatori and cry.

I was 13 when i was walking home alone from school, i had to stay back to help clean up, hatori had after school activity so i had to walk alone. It was dark and me being me i took a sort cut through an ally way, a man then appeared, he smelled alot like alcohol , he then started to walk towards me , i turned around only to be grabbed by the man. He started to touch me and he threatened me, Hatori found me and tried to stop him but got injured in the process, i stabbed the man in the shoulder with his pocket knife, and grabbed Hatori and ran.

Hatori walked up to me and put his arms around me "shh your okay your safe now" he reassured me and kissed me on the fore head. I eventually calmed down and fell asleep in Hatoris arms.

normal pov

Hatori told the brothers that ema will be fine and they should go back to sleep. Every body was hesitant at first but nodded their heads in understatement and left the room. emas papa looked at Hatori and gave him a thank you and left the room with miwa.

"why was onee chan screaming and crying?" wataru asked while starting to cry a little "it was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about" hatori reassured

"if you dont mind me asking but, what was ema dreaming about? " masoami asked

"how would i know"

" it seems like you knew when ema looked at you" masoami replied

"its not my place to tell, if you dont mind i am going to take ema back to room" hatori said as he lifted ema bridal style and headed towards the door before masoami could reply.


End file.
